young love book one chapter one
by Nehelania
Summary: god i suck at summaries but basically its a what if AU and a little OOC so its what if kyoko never dated Sho what if she had been in a relationship with Kuon the whole time he was in Kyoto what if she left with him and was adopted by his parents in this story Kyoko is fourteen and has blue eyes everything else is the same don't like don't read R & R
1. Chapter 1 the day she left

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Nor Do I Claim To Own skip beat If I did this would have been the first episode and everything would have went differently

* * *

Kyoko and Kuon were in their secret forest hide away playing with each other when Kuon started a conversation. Kuon: Kyoko I hope you know I have to leave soon. Kyoko: no Corn please don't leave me all alone with the fuwas and my mom. Kuon: What can I do Kyoko I would have to ask my parents if we could take you with us? Kyoko: Please Kuon ask them for me ask them for the chance of their being an us. Kuon: Okay Kyoko let's go to the inn. Kyoko and Kuon walked to the inn Kuon told Kyoko to go talk to Mr. and Mrs. Fuwa to distract them while I go get your clothes for you. Kyoko said okay but you should hurry because Shotaro should be home soon. Kyoko walked away from Kuon towards Mr. and Mrs. Fuwa she got them to enter into a long drawn out conversation. Sho came in and Mr. and Mrs. Fuwa pulled him into the conversation. Eventually Kuon crept down the stairs with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder he tilted is head to the side in a come on motion before running out the door and into the forest. Kyoko apologized for taking up so much of their time and went out the door and into the forest herself. Kyoko and Kuon walked to his summer home. When they walked in Kuu and Juli asked Kuon who is this sweet little girl? Kuon said his is Kyoko Mogami she will be staying with us her mother and her guardians don't really care for her. They aren't taking care of her properly. Kuu said okay and Juli said yay I finally have a daughter I can train as a model and put pretty pretty clothes on. Kuu: alright let's go talk to her mother and guardians and get them to let us to adopt her. Kyoko: well sir they're not gonna give me up because the Fuwas want me for my skills and because they think I would be a great wife for their son one day. Kuu: so they were gonna force you and him to get married one day that's not right. Kyoko: yes they were and their son only thinks of me as their maid. Juli: you're too beautiful to be a maid, don't worry Kyoko we'll protect you from those evil people. Though we will have to change your name and hair color is that okay with you Kyoko-chan? Kyoko: yes it's okay with me Mrs. Hizuri. Juli: don't call me that call me mom do you understand me young lady? Kuu: yes please don't call us by our last names we would prefer you call us mom and dad but we understand if you can't yet so Juli and Kuu will be fine we are going to be taking care of you for as long as you want to stay with us. Kyoko: yes mom and dad. Juli: you have such long hair do you want to go to the salon today to get full makeovers? Kyoko: yah sure that sounds like so much fun! Kuon: i'm afraid it has already started she's turning into a model so sad. Kuu: hmm yes it really is we have to show her the joy of being an actor and singer before she turns into a full model. Kuon: I totally agree. Kyoko and Juli left out to go to the salon.

* * *

At the salon: (A/N i'm changing Kyoko's name to Rosa from here on) so Rosa what do you want to do first? Rosa: hmm I don't know mom how about dye my hair? Juli: good choice girli that was a test on your fashion know how so I can see how much I have to teach you. Hair stylist: hello ladies what can I do you for today? Juli: yes well my daughter Rosa here wants to dye her hair blonde. Hair Stylist: okay well I'm just gonna have you sit here for me. When they got back home Rosa looked nothing like the Kyoko she left as turns she wasn't the Kyoko she left as Juli had legally changed her name to Rosa Marie Tsuruga-Hizuri, gotten her a picture id, a birth certificate under that name and a social security card under that name. now it was time to rub it in the Fuwas faces. So in a tight black skirt and a low cut blue lace tank top and some knee high black leather stiletto boots her and the Hizuris all went over to the inn when they got there it was hectic Seana was pissed the fuck off because the Fuwas couldn't find her daughter sure it's not like she actually loved or wanted her daughter it's just her daughter was her greatest tool for the Fuwas and they let her run away. When Rosa walked in everything stopped Seana walked up to Rosa and tried to grab her by the wrist but Juli stopped her. Juli: ummm what the fuck do you think your trying to do to my daughter bitch? Seana: look blonde bimbo your brain is obviously filled with so much air that you can't tell your own daughter from someone else's who obviously dyed their hair blonde with what money I don't know. but this thirteen year old little girl right here is my daughter Kyoko Maria Mogami. Rosa: excuse me miss but I think you've got me mistaken with some other obviously extremely beautiful girl but **my **name is Rosa Marie Tsuruga-Hizuri and im fourteen. Seana: oh yeah prove it "Rosa". Rosa said okay and pulled out her California State ID and it said clearly right next to a picture of her Rosa Marie Tsuruga-Hizuri height 5"7 weight 80 lbs age 14 yrs. birthdate 12/25/1999. Mrs. Fuwa walked over and apologized for Seana's misconduct towards a customer and that they were looking for her little girl who recently ran away from the inn. Rosa walked away and tilted her head to the side in a come on motion towards Kuon. He walked towards her out the back door and out to their secret forest hide out but what they didn't know was that Shotaro was following them when they got there Sho hid in the trees Kuon backed Rosa up against a tree and started to kiss her things were getting heated when he moved his tongue across her lips begging for entrance which she instantly gave they were battling for dominance when Sho walked away to get the adults being the jealous little bitch he was he felt if he couldn't make out with Rosa than nether should Kuon be able to. Rosa and Kuon came up for air then went back for it. Kuon's hand was inching up her skirt to her ass while the other inching under her shirt and under her bra. Rosa trying to release the dull ache in between her legs started to grind up against Kuon. And that's when Sho and the adults came back Juli: **ROSA YOUNG LADY WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU TO KUON.**

* * *

(a/n and that's al folks if you want another chapter read and review if I get 50 reviews saying that you like it than I will put the other chapters and also give me suggestions I'm all about what YOU want to reand so tell me what you want if I know what the show, movie , anime, cartoon, game or book is I will try to make a fanfiction off of it _ja ne - Nehelania_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Skip Beat! Thank you to the people that did review the story I wanted to let you know its been torture for me to I've had so many ideas so here you go. To VKLOREO23 kuon was 14 when he meet kyoko so I made the both of them 14 so it would fair and thank you for your generous comment and I would never split up star crossed lovers what kind of person do you think I am.

* * *

Julie: Rosa young lady what exactly do you think your doing you to Kuon? Rosa: mom dad what are you doing here. Shit kuon whispered quietly to himself Kuon: Mr. and Mrs. Hizuri im not trying to be rude but how do you know where this is? Kuu: know is that exactly important right know with the way you were feeling up my daughter. Rosa: that bitch showed you didn't he, that little short ass brunette fucker followed us then showed where this place was didn't he? Julie: now Rosa that is not the way a lady is supposed to talk. Rosa said fuck being a lady and jumped at shoutaro ready to fuck his little bitch ass up. Rosa launched herself at shoutaro and talked him and was beating his ass that is until Kuon picked her up and threw her over his shoulder he then said no matter how hot I find you when angry we can't have you jumping on people can we? Rosa said put me down I'm not done with his short ass kuon said Rosa that's enough I said now stop it and behave yourself. His voice was firm and there was an underlying threat to Rosa that said: I will deal with you later so be quiet now before you make it worse. Everyone heard it even shoutaro in his half way comatose state. To say that the adults were surprised at how quickly Rosa calmed down would be an understatement. Rosa said yes sir I'm sorry and started to behave herself. Kuon set Rosa down and said Mr. and Mrs. Hizuri I sincerely apologize for how Rosa and I have been acting Seana said oh please we both know that your daughter and her boyfriend aren't sorry for what they have been doing they're only sorry they got caught doing it Rosa shot Seana a dangerous glance so murderous that if looks could kill Seana would be a snowball in hell she would have attacked her too but she was already in enough trouble with Kuon so she just tried to kill Seana with her murderous stare. Seana was making it really hard for Rosa to be a good girl especially when she said oh Rosa is something wrong have I struck a nerve possibly the truth even? Rosa whispered to Kuon please just one hit just one I've been dying to punch her since forever. Koun laughed at this he said no Rosa we do not hit adults without reason besides irritation no matter how much we want to. Julie said okay we are going home now let's go. Rosa and Kuon walked behind their parents heading home When they got home Rosa and Kuon went straight upstairs Julie and Kuu both knew Rosa was about to get her punishment and did not want to know what it was even though they had an idea already. When they got to their room Kuon told Rosa to strip and lay on the bed. Rosa did as told knowing that if she didn't it would be so deliciously worse for her. Kuon also took off all of his clothes and grabbed his dick in his hand and moved his hand up and down tugged on it and swirled his thumb on the tip he then commanded Rosa to play with herself. Rosa nodded then slid her hands down her body and she kept one hand on her breast as the other continued its journey to her pussy. Rosa flicked her clit a few times before she slid her middle finger in her pussy at first her finger was going slowly like she knew he wanted her to but as she came closer and closer to the edge she stated to move her finger faster and faster. Kuon looked at her and told her to slow down Rosa complied and her finger slowed down Kuon walked towards Rosa still tugging on his hard dick. Kuon put his dick in Rosa's face and told her to suck. Rosa complied and was slowly bobbing her head up and down trying to work up to his whole length he may have been 10inches but Rosa had no gag reflex and she was going slow on purpose and Kuon knew it. This wasn't the first time he's had her suck him off so he knew she could take all of him quickly so grabbed her chin and pulled down not hard enough to hurt her but just enough to get her to her to open wider. Rosa left her mouth open knowing what was coming he grabbed her hair which was in a pony tail and started to thrust in as hard and fast as he could as he was thrusting said you….will….learn….not….to….misbehave….you….will….follow….directions….this….is….your….punishment…for….disrespecting….me. Kuon closed her mouth around his shaft and he gave one more thrust and came over and over down her throat. Rosa swallowed all his cum Kuon picked Rosa up and threw her on the bed and her spread her legs and leaned down an whispered in her ear Rosa I'm about to fuck you so hard you'll have to stay in bed for the rest of the week. Kuon sat up and said hmm should I eat you out first or just fuck? Rosa said eat me please sir Kuon said ok he put her legs on his shoulder and licked her clit she moaned loudly he said you have to keep quiet babe or our parents will come up here and we'll have to stop she nodded. Kuon wrapped her lips around her clit and sucked hard Rosa wanted to moan out but she stopped herself by biting her lip. Kuon slid his tongue into her pussy hole Rosa came and came hard. Kuon picked her up Rosa wrapped one leg around his waist and the other was on his shoulder. Kuon slammed Rosa against the door and slid his dick into her he was pounding into her so hard that the door was rattling so hard it could be heard down stairs. Rosa moved her other leg onto his shoulder and locked her ankles behind his head giving him a better angle his pounding was getting harder and harder. Kuon moved them from the door to the bed as he was walking he kissed Rosa he slid his tongue across her lips asking for entrance. Which Rosa instantly gave their tongues battled for dominance Kuon sat down on the bed Rosa moved her legs from his shoulders and pushed him back. Kuon's hands moved to her waist as Rosa bounced up and down on his dick. Kuon could tell Rosa was close so he flipped them over ad started to fuck her into the bed the headboard was banging against the wall Rosa started screaming out Kuon's name. Oh….god….yes….harder….please….faster. Kuon flipped Rosa over onto all fours and was slamming into her from behind. Kuon slapped Rosa's ass and said what's my name Rosa just moaned and said oh god. Kuon slapped her ass again and said god ain't fucking you right now what's my name dammit. Rosa said Kuon oh god yes Kuon. Kuon slapped her ass again and said that ain't my name either I'm your daddy scream it out. Rosa came as she screamed out YESSS DADDY YOU'RE THE BEST.

* * *

Down stairs Kuu was holding his traumatized wife as he thought damn can't say I taught my son everything he knows. Kuu knew he should be angry that his son and his adoptive daughter was having sex in his house but all he could think was damn she was a loud ass screamer and that he's going to have to sound proof Kuon's room in every house they own if him and his wife ever want to sleep at night

* * *

A/N well that's it this chapter was a bit longer and dirtier than I had originally planned for it to be but I hope you like it again if you got any ideas for this story or another story for this anime or another anime, movie, TV show, cartoon or game the list of stuff I'm accepting ideas for are

* * *

• Jessie (Luke and Jessie) • Harry potter (Hermione and Draco) • Cardcaptors (Sakura and Syaoran) • Sailormoon (Serena and Darien) • Wolfblood (Maddie and Rhydian) • Another Cinderella story (Joey and Mary) • Austin and ally (Austin and ally) • Fairly oddparents (timmy and tootie) • Kim possible (kim and ron) • Twilight (bella and Jacob) • Vampire knight (yuuki and kaname)


	3. caught at school And jail?

Rosa and Kuon were laying in bed. Kuon was holding Rosa in his arms watching her as she slept. Kuon fell asleep to the sound of her soft even breathing. Julie and Kuu walked into Kuon's room when they walked in all Juli could think about is how her son the baby boy she gave birth to was having sex with her adoptive daughter. As she saw the laying naked with each other. All she could hear was the banging and rattling she still hear her daughter's moans and screams. Julie could still hear the way Rosa called out to Kuon the way Rosa had screamed out daddy in absolute pleasure.

* * *

Yes she could still hear it all and what put the cherry on top (no pun intended) is when she walked in and saw them naked asleep looking absolutely spent. That's when Julie knew that she would never be able to look Rosa and Kuon in the face without remembering all the erotic sounds that she didn't think a fourteen year old could make. Kuu walked out after Julie and asked her if she was okay with everything. Julie said that she didn't know and that she would let him know when she figured out. As time went by and they were back in California it was almost time for Rosa and Kuon to start school. They went out to get the stuff she needed for school. Oh you know the usual a pair of ballet shoes, a pair of en pointe shoes, a guitar(acoustic) dance clothes, a violin, a flute and the other stuff like notebooks, pencils, binders etc. oh you didn't know that she required all those things because she's going to be enrolled in the finest performing arts academy that California has to offer. Rosa walked into the classroom the teacher said everyone this is Rosa. Rosa please introduce yourself Rosa: hello everyone my name is Rosa Hizuri I am Kuon's baby sister I just turned 14 and I hope to learn a lot from this school. She sat down in the empty seat by Kuon which was in the back. Rosa liked how they didn't have regular desks and it was just a table with two chairs. The seat belonged to another girl that just happened to be late when she walked in she went over to them and said who's the blonde bimbo. Rosa reached out her hand and said hi I'm Rosa I'm Kuon's baby sister it's my first day here.

* * *

Kuon said Sarah can't you just find somewhere else to sit? Sarah went and sat next to her best friend Jessica. Rosa smiled and Kuon and looked at the board and took out a sheet of paper as she was doing her work with her free hand she found Kuon's pants zipper and slowly pulled it down and found the hole of his boxers and rubbed her hand up and down. up and down then she gripped his shaft and told Kuon to slightly thrust into her hand and use his free hand to finger her. Kuon did as told for once. He would show who was really in charge latter but for right now he would follow directions. Rosa jacked Kuon off through out the whole class. When class was almost over she put his dick back into his pants and zipped them up. Kuon moved her thong back into place. Rosa walked down the hallway intending to go to lunch when someone put their hand over her mouth and dragged her to an abandoned classroom. Rosa said Kuon if you wanted more then why didn't you just ask she locked the door. Rosa then walked up to him slowly seductively.

* * *

Kuon wrapped his arms around her she kissed him. Kuon picked Rosa up and put her on the desk. What Kuon forgot to do was pull down the window shade so no unwanted eyes could peek in. Jessica was walking past the classroom and stopped and looked her mouth dropped in shock then a devious smile crept on to her face. She took out her iPhone 5s and recorded the whole thing then hauled ass. She sent it to everyone in her contacts with the caption "big brother fucking his supposed little sister into submission what kind of world do we live in? pass it on to everyone" when Rosa walked out the classroom to lunch the only people who would talk to her was the friends she made over the summer who knew the whole deal about her not being Kuon's real little sister and her being adopted to protect her. Kuon then walked in the lunch room walked in Rosa asked him why everyone was looking at them like that Kuon said I think I know ad showed her the message he had just got from Rick who was on his way to the lunch room with his girlfriend Tina. Tina didn't know about them not being real siblings and refused to talk to them ever again. Rosa was sitting on Kuon's lap eating Kuon choose that moment to grind into her ass not enough for anybody to notice but just enough for Rosa to feel his hard on. She said really Kuon you choose now to flirt when we have a rumor circulating about us? Kuon then said is it my fault that your so incredibly hot that I instantly get hard? Rosa sighed "fuck it all to hell" finished her food then started to work on Kuon. Kuon started to moan under his breath so only Rosa could hear him. At that moment Rick and Tina came bursting through the door completely ruining the moment. Rosa started to slide off Kuon's lap but he stopped her by pulling her back. Tina said to them that they made her sick Rick said Tina I will tell you again that Rosa is not Kuon's real sister she's technically not even his adoptive sister her name was just changed and they've been dating since they met in Kyoto. Tina said oh I'm sorry I didn't understand completely I apologize again do you forgive me? Rosa said yeah it's totally fine then Jessica and Sarah walked in Rosa said to Tina hey you wanna go beat some ass Tina said hell yeah.

* * *

Rosa and Tina walked towards Sarah and Jessica they ain't even get the chance to say anything because the first thing Sarah and Jessica saw was Rosa's and Tina's fist in their faces. Everyone said damn as they saw Rosa and Tina beat the dog shit out of Sarah and Jessica. They beat those two girls that Rosa and Tina had be hand cuffed even then Rosa was still trying beat the fuck out of Sarah Rosa pulled her arms over her head and in front of herself she then put her hands together in one fist and started to smash Sarah's face in when the guards finally got a hold of her Tina yelled out this is what happens when you fuck with Rosa bitches we'll be back soon remember that shit hoes. With that they were dragged out of lunch room but they left with their heads held high they weren't scared of jail when they got there and they was getting their mug shots taken they smirked looped their arms together and stuck their middle fingers in the camera lens. They were only in jail for three hours. When they got out they walked onto school grounds like real nigga's kissed their boyfriends and waited to get picked up


End file.
